FF7KHR Xover Crack Pairing Three Sentence Challenge
by Aerias-A-Writer
Summary: Various 3 sentence drabbles of different crack pairings. ((Chapter 1- Yaoi, Chapter 2- Hetro))
1. Chapter 1

FF7/KHR Xover Crack Pairing Three Sentence Challenge

AN: The 3 sentence challenge was something I came up with myself. If anyone's interested I'll post the challenge in my profile later. If by some chance anyone's inspired to write on one of these crack pairings I would appreciate a heads up please. I actually had a bit of fun thinking on these pairings. I may also add more later. Suggestions are welcome.

1. Loz/Lambo: Land

Fifteen year old Lambo looked around himself, taking in the foreign world as the pink bazooka smoke dispersed and the silver-haired man that he'd landed on gaped up at him. Glowing green eyes met shocked uncertain black and the two men continued to stare until Loz decided to break the silence surrounding them. "You're pretty cute, ya know, but I think I broke something when you landed on top of me."

2. Sephiroth/Skull: Teased

First Class SOLDIER Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched as he ignored the various catcalls and comments of his subordinates to focus on the trembling of the slim, pretty man clinging to him with strong arms wrapped around his neck. A somewhat common occurence since the Shin-Ra general had taken the displaced world-traveler, Skull, as his lover just a few short months ago. It always seemed to happen after Genesis had dragged Skull off for some 'training' with him, so Sephiroth made a mental note to burn the redhead's copy of 'Loveless'.

3. Fon/Reno: Passion

Fon pressed his body closer to his lover's, hands moving through silky hair every bit as red as his dying will flames, as he pulled the handsome Turk into an intense and passionate kiss. Reno answered that passion eagerly with lips and tongue and teeth, a hand disappearing under the other man's clothes to run over smooth, soft, tanned flesh. Fon moaned, a low deep sound that sent shivers through Reno as he once again gave thanks that he'd been sent here to this world; even if it was an assassination attempt.

4. Chaos/Tsuna: Gift

At first Tsuna had thought that he was once again in the darkness of his future self's coffin; that he'd somehow failed to change the past enough to change that disastrous future. Then he became aware of a strong arm wrapped around his waist pulling him back against a larger, hard, male body and a deep, purring voice in his ear as something long and firm pressed against his butt. "The Goddess has seen fit to send me such a delicious gift in the darkness of my vessel's exile and, oh, do I plan to enjoy this little one."

5. Squallo/Tseng: Command

Upon arrival in this world, Tseng had set himself up as a freelance assassin and quickly made a name for himself as he learned the ins and outs of power and discovered the dying will flames that were this world's version of magic. Then it wasn't long at all before he was approached by Squallo Superbi of the Varia about the long vacant position of the cloud guardian which he'd immediately accepted. He'd also accepted the open invitation to the Varia Commander's bed that he received not long after.

6. Zack/Byakuran: Crazy

_Seriously_, Zack thought with an annoyed expression on his face, _you'd think that I would have learned my lesson by now; what with Angeal then again with Sephiroth._ He silently watched as Byakuran -his current lover- walked across the room to the large table where his minions played court, his ever-present bowl of marshmallows in hand. _Why is it, for Gaia's sake, that every one of my lovers turn out to be a hundred times fruitier than a goddess damned fruitcake?_

7. Genesis/Chikusa: New World

It was certainly strange for Chikusa as he followed Genesis across the desolate wastelands as he'd once only followed Mukuro-sama. However, he'd been with the red-haired man since he'd awoken beside him in this strange place with its twin suns, five moons, strange plants and stranger animals; that only with Genesis' sense materia had they been able to find anything to eat and drink. And it was only at night, when he laid curled up beside his new savior as they allowed their sated bodies to cool that he let himself to think of the past, the present and maybe of their future.

8. Rude/Daisy: Need

Rude hadn't known what to think the first time he'd set eyes on the man called Daisy; he'd been laid out in the center of a crater like some kind of sacrifice and had looked like a child's patchwork doll with all his scars and his long hair spread across the dirt. But even after they'd had to lock him up when he'd kept trying to kill Elena, Rude still found himself drawn back into Daisy's arms. Night after night had found him sneaking in to hold that slim form close until he had to leave the next morning to begin another day.

9. Angeal/Shoichi: Accident

When Angeal had woke up to find an anxious red-head hovering over him he hadn't been greatly surprised, he'd only been surprised that it wasn't Genesis. He was even more surprised after listening to a long, tedious lecture on portals, alternate dimensions, accidents, dying men and cures, that he had been healed in both mind and body. So he made a life for himself here with Shoichi, his new lover, and found himself to be content to be a part of this famiglia, these Vongola.

10. Reborn/Vincent: Dreams

He certainly hadn't been expecting to be roused from his restful coffin as he was, explosions and flames the color of the sun as the Nibelhiem Shin-Ra mansion was quickly and efficiently razed to the ground. And so Vincent Valentine met Reborn, then found himself being dragged unwillingly back into the world, regaining the life he'd thought he'd lost when he'd found himself at Hojo's mercy those few short years ago. Now he had killed Hojo -painfully-, destroyed Jenova and was raising Lucretia's son Sephiroth; all things he'd never thought he'd do, all accomplished under his lover's smirking expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetro(m/f)

11. Cloud/Haru: Location  
As it seemed to be with everything that happened to Cloud, he'd simply seemed to show up in all the wrong places at the wrong time and today had been no exception. Blasted through some kinda of portal by some criminal types he'd been trying to stop as per Tifa's urging, he'd found himself admist a battle with teenage children fighting with strangely colored flames. Then Haru appeared to him there, pulling him away from the fight, and looking down into her gentle brown eyes as she smiled up at him he decided that maybe for once he'd been in the right place at the perfect time.

12. Kadaj/Bianchi: Sudden  
Kadaj was sure that this woman was at least slightly insane as she stood over him with a beautiful, but sly grin and a platter of poison cooking held threateningly over his head. Still she motioned for him to speak and he swallowed looking up at the purple gloop about to fall on him before looking back at her. "I'm sorry I said that love is a useless and unnecessary emotion for fools and idealists."

13. Yazoo/Kyoko: Credit  
Kyoko smiled and motioned Yazoo closer as her famiglia came over to congratulate her on her successful negotiations with several other famiglias. Still as she smoothed down a bit of Yazoo's hair she knew she'd be asking Tsuna to assign him to her permanently. She didn't think she'd have been half as much of a success as she'd been without him there calmly supporting her and aiding her though he'd only been ordered to be her guard.

14. Xanxus/Aerith: Stand  
Xanxus blinked, unsure about how he had been maneuvered so cleanly into sitting and drinking tea with this girl who Squallo had found on the edge of the Varia property, but here he sat as she brightly chatted about plants and planet. He had thought he'd started off great growling and snapping as he questioned her presence, but somehow she'd handled him as easily as one would a growly puppy minus a rolled up newspaper. Aerith as she introduced herself to him would certainly be an interesting addition to Varia until he could pawn her off the Decimo trash later.

15. Gokudera/Yuffie: Love  
She'd practically given him a heart attack the first time they met as she pounced on him on a whim after deciding that he needed to be cheered up. Gokudera had wondered if Yuffie was some sort of U.M.A. (Unidentified Mysterious Animal) as she seemed to dance around his attempts to get rid of her and she easily pulled him along after her into her various adventures. He eventually wore down a bit as she dragged him out and about as they grew closer and he would even call some of their calmer outings dates.

16. Vincent/Nana: Memories  
It was the memories of their lost loves that seemed to bring them together as they struggled to go with their lives. Vincent had drowning in his grief and Nana, bright and shining and if not exactly happy certainly content, had come along and comforted him knowing just what he was going through. And later he realized that he could smile once more when he was with her, something he'd never thought he would have again.

17. Rufus/Lal Mirch: Firm  
They had clashed against each other since the first time they met, soaking wet in the rain as they argued over the objectives of the mission he was assigning her. Rufus was the employer with schemes and money while Lal Mirch was a freelancer in need of a challenge, but no plans to sacrifice herself for a headstrong pretty boy. So the Turks that walked in on them making out against the wall were quite shocked to find Shin-Ra's president wrapped around the lanky but curvy part-time bodyguard.

18. Cid/Chrome: Professional  
He loved it when she was all dressed up to go to work, slim elegant blouse and skirt set that hinted at the curves she hid under her professional façade, lovely. He loved it even more when she came home and he could strip her down, bare her body to his eyes as he wiped the calm and unrufflable look from her face and she flushed as pink as she had the first time he'd done so, beautiful. But what he loved most was when she looked up at him with love, devotion and ecstasy laid clear on her face before she tugged him down to kiss her, gorgeous.

19. Spanner/Elena: Bond  
Elena followed the engineer that Scarlet had tried to offer a job to for weeks now, until fed up with his refusal she'd finally just sent an order for the Turks to 'persuade' him to work for Shin-Ra. Tseng had decided that he'd meet Spanner, no other name for him or a lot of other important information had been found, within a weeks time and had ordered Elena on recon. Spanner, spotting her watching him from across the street, winked and Elena found herself kinda hoping that the cute blond would perhaps be up for a few dates after he'd talked to Tseng and then found out she was a Turk.

20. Dino/Cissnei: Radiance  
Dino had always thought that 'pregnant women glow' was something silly that some romantic told his wife when she was down and out to make her feel better about carrying their kid for nine months. Now watching Cissnei, his own wife of two years, gracefully walking towards him with her slim form thickening with his heir, he felt blinded by her as she smiled up at him. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her close, relishing the little sigh she gave as she melted against him when he pressed a kiss to her cheek and slipped a hand down to reverently touch the baby bump.


End file.
